


A Quick Lesson in Demon Biology

by Anonymous



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Fingerfucking, M/M, Mates, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in Devil Trigger, Tentacles, Uncle/Nephew Incest, demon biology, hermaphroditic demons, not really it’s a demon tongue but close enough so it’s gettin tagged, vaguely implied DanVer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:07:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Dante teaches Nero about the intricacies of demon biology (and has a good time eating him out while he’s at it).For Danero week prompt “demon biology.”





	A Quick Lesson in Demon Biology

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t normally write Danero, but that prompt and Nero’s DT came for me specifically so here, have this nasty shit. ❤️
> 
> Unedited and quickly written just to purge this image from my brain.

Nero squirms back against the leather couch, trying to resist the urge to spread his legs wider. Dante is kneeling down before him, one hand on his thigh and the other ghosting along the bulge between his legs, his cheek leaning against Nero’s right knee. Nero has to bite the scaley back of his own hand to muffle the low half-purr, half-whine that slips out of him when Dante slides a couple of fingers over the slit of his entrance and the cocky shit-eating smirk Dante makes in response to his obvious distress is enough to make him want to punch the older man.

He’s not even sure how his demon form has such different anatomy, really. Didn’t even realize it was a thing. To be fair, it’s not like he’s tried jerking off when he’s triggered, because why the fuck would he, but he’d just assumed it’d be all the same or something. 

When Dante slips one finger into him he bucks his hips and moans loud enough that even the fist he’s shoved in his mouth isn’t enough to muffle the sound.

“Oh fuck,” he growls with two voices, clinging to the back of the couch with his wings for dear life. “What the hell is up with that.”

Dante shrugs, swiping the finger up and down his entrance, just barely pressing inside of him. It’s  _ maddening, _ holy shit. 

“Demon side doesn’t always match the human half. Somethin’ about genetics and pheromones, a natural response to a nearby potential mate,” Dante says, gaze fixed on Nero’s crotch while he talks. “Shouldn’t be too surprised, really.” He grins, a lopsided, mischievous thing. “Your dad’s the same way.”

“What the fuck, Dante,” Nero says, smacking the older man on the shoulder with his knee.

“Hey, I’m just trying to be helpful. You’re the one who wanted the demon biology lesson,” Dante says, and before Nero can tell him that that doesn’t excuse him from the very unsexy topic of his dad’s anatomy, Dante leans forward and adds his tongue to his exploration of Nero’s opening. The slick, wet press of his mouth alongside the firm drag of his fingers makes Nero buck against Dante’s head on reflex. With a snarl he reaches down and tangles his hands in Dante’s hair, throwing what shreds of his dignity might remain to the wind to grind his crotch against Dante’s face. 

Dante laughs, pulling back despite Nero’s best efforts to keep him in place. “Slow down, kid. You’re gonna smother me, and while smothering to death in your pussy wouldn’t be the worst way to go” — “ _ Dante! _ ” — “I wanna take my time. Savor it.”

Dante punctuated his words with a long, slow lick, tongue flat against Nero’s opening, the hand on Nero’s thigh sliding around to curl over his hipbone possessively. He falls into a steady pace, then, of long, broad strokes with his tongue, his fingers pressing just past Nero’s barriers to hold the folds of skin open. Watching Dante bury his face in Nero’s groin is unbearably erotic and Nero moans, low and inhuman deep in his chest, rocking his hips just slightly in time with Dante’s attentions. It’s not enough—there’s an aching emptiness between his legs that’s growing more intense with each teasingly light stroke of Dante’s tongue, and he’s going to go mad if he doesn’t fucking  _ do  _ something.

“Fuck,” Nero hisses, dragging his claws over Dante’s scalp. “Goddammit, Dante, stop teasing already.”

Dante laughs again, making a show of licking one more time before he pulls back. His chin and lips are slick and shiny with Nero’s wetness, and oh fuck, this is so fucked up and weird, but god Nero does not want it to stop. When Dante looks up and locks eyes with him, the normal pale blue of his irises has been burned away by shiny, faintly glowing crimson. 

“You taste so goddamn good,” Dante purrs, turning his head to mouth at the inside of Nero’s thigh, smearing slick against the rough skin. “So goddamn good. Smell good, too.”

He ducks back down again, then, and buries his face in Nero’s groin once more. Without missing a beat he thrusts his tongue inside Nero, and oh, there’s definitely something inhuman about the feel of it, this side of too long and rough to be human, but the demon in Nero wails in excitement at being given what he finally wants, so he doesn’t mind much.

When Dante presses two fingers inside of him as well, he comes with such sudden intensity that his pleasure tears out of him with a roar, hands balled so tightly in Dante’s hair he knows it must hurt. Dante doesn’t seem to mind, though, furiously fucking Nero through his orgasm with tongue and fingers both until all Nero can do is shiver and shake and cling to Dante’s head and the couch for dear life. When it becomes too much to bear, Nero drops his head back against the couch with a snarl and pulls Dante away, who leans forward for one last teasing lick before relenting. 

Dante looks utterly debauched, wet from the chin down to his chest, face and neck and collarbones shiny with Nero’s slick. He doesn’t seem to mind—he licks his lips with a purr, then leans forward, pressing his mouth and nose against the rough skin of Nero’s belly. The sight of him fills Nero with such a vicious, snarling fondness for Dante— _ his mate _ , a dark, hissing voice says in the back of his mind that he smashes down with a firm shake of his head and a quiet  _ nope _ —that he can’t help but to fold himself forward and curl around Dante’s head possessively.

The older man presses another kiss to his abs, hands stroking his thighs, and laughs again (of course he finds this fucking funny, the bastard). “You liked that, huh?”

“Fuck you,” Nero says into the tangled mess of Dante’s hair. 

“Mm, I wouldn’t be opposed to that.”

Nero pulls back and looks down at Dante—eyes red and glowing, claws sharp and pointed on Nero’s thighs, his demon lurking so close beneath the surface—and he grins. Maybe this whole demon puberty thing isn’t  _ all _ bad. 


End file.
